


Traduction de 39 weeks and 2 days deYumiii

by Fireblaze1807



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblaze1807/pseuds/Fireblaze1807
Summary: Ce que 39 semaines et 2 jours ont apporté dans la vie d'Eren et Levi. Eren/Levi. Warning: mpreg, yaoi et long one-shot.





	Traduction de 39 weeks and 2 days deYumiii

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: cette histoire a été écrite par Yumiii (sur Fanfiction.net) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Jour 1, où tout a commencé**

Tout a commencé quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.  Au premier véritable moment auquel Rivaille avait placé ses yeux sur le garçon, quelque chose l'a encouragé à faire de l'avance à Eren. Pour Rivaille, les gens pour lui marchaient de la même façon que les aimants; soit qu'il était attiré (pas toujours sexuellement) par une personne, ou il était repoussé. Avec Eren, ça avait été le premier cas, mais avec une attirance magnétique qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Premièrement, le garçon semblait si innocent - ça serait un tel plaisir de regarder cela se faire  détruire en pièces. Ça avait toujours intéressé Rivaille de voir comment les plus jeunes réagissait face aux situations pour 'adultes'. De plus, ça a pris une résolution rompue pour fuir la vérité, et c'est ce que Rivaille voulait découvrir. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet inhabituel gamin, et il préférait ses sources de première main.

Deuxièmement, Rivaille avait toujours eu un faible pour les masochistes, principalement parce que c'était l'autre moitié pour son côté extrêmement sadique. Eren était définitivement un masochiste; c'était son instinct qui n'avait jamais eu tort qui le lui disait. Ça aurait été comme un combat fait au paradis, si ce n'était pas de l'ironie qu'ils étaient au souterrain à cette époque.

Troisièmement, avant la seconde, le brunet étant enchainé au mur était absolument excitant. Il semblait si vulnérable, attendant d'être dévoré par une bête affamée - une du nom de Rivaille.

Dernièrement, Rivaille voulait découvrir si le garçon gardait complètement toute forme fierté à lui-même. Un titan portant une peau humaine, prétendant et agissant humainement. Posséderait-il les émotions équivalentes d'un humain, ou simplement manquerait-il de réponse et resterait une poupée? A-t-il la volonté de vivre, ou il se laisse simplement lui-même succomber au destin qu'il n'avait pas décidé? C'était probablement l'aspect le plus important que Rivaille voulait voir.

Le moins que Rivaille pouvait admettre à lui-même était qu'Eren semblait bien normal. Il réagissait de façons qu'une personne normale ferait - de devenir dur sous les touchés et les caresses, de gémir à chaque mordillages et léchages, et de pleurer légèrement sous les  actions torturantes. Et le meilleur de tout, suppliant de relâcher la tension contenue.

Ça avait été une vue à voir, regardant Eren se tordre en dessous au moment où il était pris. Et par 'pris', Rivaille voulait dire avoir le garçon en lui. Il aimait cette position sexuelle, surtout parce qu'il pouvait regarder la face de son partenaire se tordre sous la pseudo-torture qu'il livrait. Rivaille aimait chaque gémissement que l'adolescent faisait quand il glissait ses hanches vers le bas, prenant l'érection tout le long jusqu'à la base. Le capitaine s'assurait qu'eux deux aimaient ça, et c'était évident que le garçon aimait ça, voyant comment il était désespéré de pousser dans l'anneau de chair à chaque fois qu'il descendait.

Ce fut un accident de mettre les émotions au niveau suivant, écrasant leurs lèvres l'un contre l'autre. Au cours des secondes, il voulait apprendre au gamin comment embrasser ygg le gamin pouvait se transformer en titan après un trauma physique. C'était une réalisation tardive de son erreur, et Eren arracha immédiatement ses poignets du mur avec une force anormale, prenant les chaines avec lui. Rivaille avait été à une fraction seconde de saisir son épée pour endommagé la moelle épinière d'Eren.  Toute fois, il vit les tables tourner quand l'autre s'élança devant, forçant Rivaille sur son dos sur le dur plancher froid.

À un bref moment, Rivaille était sûr qu'il allait être écrasé avant même qu'Eren se serait transformé complètement.  Hé bien,  ça aurait été le prix à payer pour avoir flirter avec la mort. À quoi avait-il pensé, tenter de baiser avec un titan? Aucun problème, il allait être mort avant même qu'il puisse écouté les insultes remplies de dégout. Et le gamin le rejoindrait bientôt, compressé à l'intérieur des limites de la petite cellule.

Pourtant, aucun de ces événements prédis étaient arrivés. Rivaille a simplement haleté de surprise lorsque le gamin prit sa position au-dessus de lui cette fois. Malgré les lourdes chaines accrochées aux minces poignets d'Eren, celui-ci semblait seulement avoir un petit problème pour les lever assez haut du sol pour saisir ses hanches. Ses mains étaient extrêmement chaudes, et Rivaille retenu à peine un cri quand Eren plongea sa chaude chair en lui. La sensation avait été surréel et - Dieu l'interdit - excellente.

Les choses sont allées en descente depuis ce moment, comme tous il y avait les échos dans la cellule souterraine, les gémissements de plaisir et le claquement de peau. Jusqu'à finalement, les forts halètements qui concluaient la session, ramenant tout à la réalité. Ça n'avait pas fini là par contre. C'était devenu une spirale d'évènements, un flipper à émotions, où tout pouvait se répéter de lui-même. Une fois était devenue deux fois, et deux fois était devenue trois fois. À la fin de ceci, restait deux mâles qui haletaient en tentant de conserver leur raison.

Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter, parce que tout semblait parfait à part le choix du lieu. C'était seulement au point d'épuisement  qu'ils cessaient leur chaleureux rapport.

Rivaille s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas d'indices de leurs activités laissées dans la cellule souterraine. Il n'y avait pas de rumeur ou quoi de ce genre, du moment qu'il était prudent de la façon qu'il se déplaçait. Sa propre semence était nettoyée facilement de son propre ventre utilisant le pratique mouchoir (qu'il disposait bien sûr) qu'il transportait toujours à portée de mains.  Par contre, le processus de porte ses pantalons avait été une tâche légèrement plus compliquée. La semence d'une certaine personne pourrait couler s'il ne faisait pas assez attention.

Cela signifiait rien de plus qu'un plaisir une fois de temps en temps. Un petit donné et recevoir, avec aucune ficelle d'attachée. Qui savait que Rivaille et Eren semblait tomber plus profondément dans le trou de quelque chose  qui était plus qu'un moment de désir.

                                                                                                        

**Deux années plus tard**

**Semaine 1**

Rivaille sentit son sourcil se contracter pour une raison inconnue. Ceci fut suivi par un léger picotement dans son abdomen, à un point en-dessous de son nombril. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait donné à ses organes internes un léger pincement. Pensant que ça a dû être quelque chose qu'il avait mangé, il l'ignora, retournant pour donner des ordres aux nouvelles recrues pour commencer leur course matinale.

**Semaine 4**

Eren aperçu Rivaille s'observer  dans le miroir pour la nième fois cette semaine. C'était fréquent qu'ils utilisent le miroir pour vérifier si les courroies de leur équipement étaient symétriques, et ça s'appliquait énormément au capitaine qui avait un anormal niveau de Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif. Mais dernièrement Rivaille s'arrêtait souvent  pour se regarder, particulièrement lorsqu'il ne portait pas de chemise.

‟Qu'est qu'il va pas?ˮ demanda Eren à son senior, scrutant son visage

Les sombres yeux gris cillèrent vers le haut à la silhouette qui avait ridiculement grandi beaucoup durant les années. Rivaille jura que l'accélération de la croissance du gamin avait été booster par son sang de titan. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leurs grandeurs n'étaient pas drastiquement différentes. Maintenant, il était un géant de 6'4 ̎ se cachant dans son domaine. Il aurait dû attacher une brique sur le dessus de la tête du gamin s'il avait su qu'il grandirait si massivement en aussi peu de temps.

‟Rienˮrépondit Rivaille, commençant à boutonner sa chemise. Bizarre, pensa-t-il à lui-même. Il était sûr que ses entraînements étaient constants, et il n'a jamais une fois ralentis. Pourtant, le contour de ses abdos semblait avoir diminué un peu. Peut-être parce que j'ai mangé plus dernièrement? Que diable. En premier est-ce-que les légumes peuvent faire grossir?

‟Si tu te sens pas bien, souviens toi de parler à Zoé ou à un docteur,ˮlui rappela Eren, ôtant sa chemise de nuit qu'il portait. Avec l'aide du miroir, Rivaille pouvait voir les muscles bien définis que le gamin avait tonifiés. C'était des méchants abdos. Des abdos vachement sexy et durs comme du rock.

Deux ans a fait ce qu'Eren était maintenant. Rivaille était resté indifférent, plus pour sa consternation. Il avait arrêté de grandir il y a quelques années de tout façon. Mais le titan, de l'autre part, Il était le plus beau gars dans la population entière. Ces yeux verts qui rayonnaient comme des émeraudes au soleil, et ces cheveux bruns qu'il avait laissés pousser jusqu'aux épaules plus comme sa forme titanesque. .. Le gamin bruyant, fort et trop confiant de lui-même qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître était maintenant  un homme adulte débordant de testostérone où qu'il aille. Ça n'aidait pas que homme et femme étaient également attirés par lui.

Toutefois, n'importe qui ayant un bon esprit savait qu'il ne faudrait jamais toucher la possession de quelqu'un. Surtout une qui appartient au Capitaine Rivaille.

Eren étouffa un jappement quand ses jambes cédèrent sous une force radicale au niveau de ses genoux. Il tomba à reculons sur son derrière, gémissant lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'installer sur son abdomen. Ça ne lui a pas pris plus d'une seconde pour savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête.

‟Je suis supposé de retrouver Armin et Mikasaˮ protesta le brunet, jetant un regard bref à l'horloge en bois accrochée  au mur de leur chambre. ‟Dans dix minutes!ˮ

‟Je sais,ˮ gloussa faiblement Rivaille, glissant une de ses mains vers le bas sur le corps solide et délicieux  qui était disposé en dessous de lui à présent. Cherchant une main derrière lui, il encercla la bosse qui restait cachée sous les minces boxers. À travers ceux-ci, il pouvait voir la chaude chair devenir brûlante sous ses touchés, et Rivaille continua son doux mais cynique rire. ‟Alors, tu devras  donc t'assurer de ne pas les faire attendre.ˮ

Eren voulait gémir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rivaille faisait un coup de ce genre. Le capitaine le retiendrait volontairement au tout dernier moment, résultant ses retards et aut- Oh... Eren frissonna au moment où une main proche de son entrejambe retira son sous-vêtement, libérant sa verge. Parce que c'était l'automne, l'air froid était un bon contraste avec la main plus chaleureuse  de Rivaille qui avait maintenant enveloppé autour de son érection.

‟Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te saisir et tu es déjà dur?ˮ rigola Rivaille, regardant par-dessus son épaule sur l'objet qu'il tenait. Ça avait commencé à avoir une saine nuance de rosé-rouge.

‟Une réponse conditionnée,ˮ Eren retenu un gémissement lorsqu'une main se déplaça pour dessiner des cercles taquins autour du bout.

Un sourire sadique orna le visage de Rivaille. ‟Oh vraiment? À quoi?ˮ

L'adolescent sourit simplement vers Rivaille, une de ses mains chercha le visage de l'autre. L'attention de Rivaille se retourna  vers Eren, et ses yeux gris ternes rencontrèrent les yeux verts vibrants.

‟Uniquement à toi,ˮ admit Eren, et dessous ça, un vœux silencieux. Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble, il doute qu'il pourrait trouve une autre personne qu'il pourrait aimer autant que Rivaille. Ça  devait être une forme de pensée naïve enfantine, d'être avec cette seule personne jusqu'au jour où il meurt, mais il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient et disaient. Il n'était jamais touché par ce que les gens se disaient par rapport à eux, principalement parce qu'ils trouvent leurs propres bras sous leur gorge (courtoisie de Rivaille, naturellement).

Le capitaine donna un sourire victorieux, se penchant et récompensant son jeune amoureux avec un baiser sur les lèvres.

‟Mieux vaut faire ça rapidement alors, Eren. Tu as seulement huit minutes maintenant.ˮ

**Semaine 8**

‟Alors... Aimerais-tu avoir les bonnes nouvelles, ou les meilleurs?ˮ Zoé souriait  depuis que Rivaille avait mis les pieds dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait donné des regards à la femme, parce qu'elle souriait seulement comme ça lorsqu'elle découvrait quelque chose d'intéressant.

‟Je ne vois pas comme il peut y avoir des 'bonnes', et des 'meilleures' nouvelles.ˮ

Zoé haussa des épaules. ‟Hé bien, les bonnes nouvelles c'est que la prise de sang que j'ai pris il y a deux était négative. Tu ne souffres pas de maladie ou quoi ce soit, malgré ce qui c'est passé. Il n'y a aucun bug dans ton système contribuant aux maux de têtes étranges,  aux nausées matinales et la hausse d'appétit.ˮ

‟Et les meilleurs nouvelles?ˮ incita Rivaille, se demandant ce qui pourrait être plus joyeux d'entendre que savoir qu'il n'avait pas attrapé quelque choses.

‟Il y a une donnée positive qui a été trouvé par hasard par accident.  Je faisais simplement ça par plaisir, puisque tu es un gars et tout...ˮ Zoé reçu un regard sombre de son subordonné. Elle était littéralement sur ses orteils, la face éclaircit jusqu'à la mesure qu'elle garderait probablement  les rues de nuit allumées comme le jour.

‟Qu'est-ce que c'est?ˮ vient un grognement d'agacement. S'il y avait une chose que le capitaine haïssait à part la poussière et les gamins malappris, c'était d'attendre avec anticipation.

‟Tu es enceint.ˮ

XOXOXOXO

Eren et ses amis étaient rassemblés autour d'une pièce, causant, quand tout à coup...

‟ENFOIRÉ D'EREN JEAGER,ˮ s'Écria une voix qui appartient à un certain individu, accompagné de bruyants pas le long du couloir. Ça avait été tellement fort et féroce que la salle entière tomba dans un silence complet, yeux sur la porte durement défoncée assez pour tomber de ses charnières.

‟C-capitaine?!ˮ appela Eren, sentant son cœur arrêter de battre. Ladite personne alla d'assaut vers lui, pognant le devant de sa chemise et tirant leur visage un pouce à part.

‟Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. As. Fais. Putain.ˮ

‟Fais quo-?ˮ

‟Qu'est-ce que-ˮ gronda Rivaille, saisissant la main de son compagnon et la poussant contre son abdomen. ‟- tu as mis en moi?!ˮ

Le brunet, comme tout les autres, pouvait seulement regarder. Les tic-tac de l'horloge et la respiration partiellement rude de Rivaille étaient les seuls sons présents dans la salle, faisant que tout ça semblait irréel. Cela semblait des heures, mais pour Eren, ça a soudainement décliqué dans son esprit en une seconde.   

‟Oh... oh mon dieu...ˮ bégaya légèrement Eren avant de tirer Rivaille plus proche, posant sans difficulté son oreille contre l'endroit où sa main était initialement puisqu'il était assis. ‟Tu l'es vraiment? ˮ

Rivaille frappa la tête du jeune homme, pas le moins du tout affecté par les yeux écarquillés de surprise venant de la galerie. ‟Il n'y a rien à entendre. Laisse-moi, stupide gamin.ˮ

‟Félicitations, Eren! Tu viens juste de nous surprendre encore avec une autre super incroyable habileté de titan.ˮ vient Zoé bondissant dans la salle, une énorme bouteille d'alcool en main et près pour célébrer. ‟Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi, mais il semble que tu as créé un autre miracle!ˮ

‟EHHHH?!ˮ éclata finalement la salle tout entière de stupeur, allant autour du couple instantanément. Comment était la plus grande question dans leur esprit. Pour la plupart en tout cas. Eren et Rivaille ont été envahis de questions auxquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait répondre, et le capitaine était tenté de trancher toutes les gorges dans la tentative de les faire taire.

‟Merde, vous êtes rapide les gars,ˮ les mots Reiner, qui ont été entendu malgré le remue-ménage, envoyèrent le regard de tout le monde vers sa direction. Annie et Bertholdt de chaque côté de celui-ci exposaient des réactions étranges, avec celle-ci soupirante et ce dernier ayant un petit rire.

‟Une explication?ˮ grogna Rivaille. Sa tentative de repousser Eren était futile, parce qu'en quelque sorte, ce dernier l'avait tiré sur ses genoux. Rivaille voulait battre son partenaire. Cependant, la prise familière et réconfortante, qu'Eren donna, relaxa son corps, bien trop rapidement, le laissant mou et blottissant sous le menton qui s'était gentiment placé au-dessus de la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou haïssait la manière dont Eren pouvait facilement briser sa détermination. Par contre, Eren n'a pas été impuni entièrement puisqu'un coude frappa ses côtes.

‟Comme vous le savez les gars, le sang de titan est extrêmement rare, et c'est assez extraordinaire qu'il y a cinq d'entre nous sous un toit... Mais nous sommes toujours des humains jusqu'à un certain niveau. Nous pouvons toujours nous reproduire, comme les humains, mais pour que se soit un enfant qui est né avec le sang de titan c'est une autre question.ˮ  

‟Est-ce que c'Est le sang de titan qui a causé ça?ˮ demanda Eren, curieux.

‟Pleinement possible...considérant le rythme où vous allez.ˮ Eren rougit, pendant que le capitaine leva ses yeux. Reiner sourit. ‟Allez, tout le monde sait que vous avez un moment n'importe où et quand vous pouvez, sept jours la semaine, trente jours le mois.ˮ

‟Ça laisse toujours environ sept jours l'année non touchés,ˮrailla Rivaille. Quoique mentalement, il savait que ces sept jours étaient aussi sollicités, quoi qu'il arrive. ‟Et ne niez pas. Vous le faites tous aussi environ chaque jour.ˮ Son regard dévia vers les vétérans du bataillon d'exploration. Quelques uns étaient en pair, et d'autres en trippe-à-trois.

Une série de toux maladroites et de raclement de gorge fit écho dans la salle.

Zoé continua de sourire, voyant une poignée de joues dans la pièce virées au rougevif. Ah, cette douce jeunesse.‟Mais le titans ont toujours une partie physique et psychologique, non? Alors le physique c'est le sexe, mais la psychologie...?ˮ

‟Eren voulait vraiment avoir des enfants, et pas d'entre-deux,ˮ offrit Annie cette fois, avec son habituel ton impassible.

‟Ça,ˮ se mit à parler Armin, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. ‟Eren, il y a environ quatre mois, n'avais-tu pas dit que tu aimerais avoir des enfants un jour? Quand nous étions au parc pour enfants avec Mikasa?ˮ

‟Maintenant que tu le mentionne...ˮ estompa le brunet, recherchant dans sa mémoire. ‟J'avais dit d'avoir des enfants serait formidable...ˮ Eren sentit un léger frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne. Le regard glacial de Rivaille le visait directement par-dessus  son épaule, et Eren déglutit. ‟Mais je jure! Sur ce point, je pensais que pouvions, tu sais, adopter ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas que nous pouvons avoir des enfants de nous-mêmes.ˮ

‟Peu importe, tes pensées étaient assez déterminées pour que ça arrive que ça l'a fait. Bienvenue à la physiologie titanesque,ˮ rigola Reiner.

‟Et dit au revoir à tes couilles, Eren Jeager,ˮ vint un dangereux grognement.

**Semaine 9**

Les nouvelles s'étaient répandues dans le bataillon d'exploration aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt. Rivaille pouvait seulement spéculer que un ou deux cadeaux à la chambre cette nuit avaient due vendre la mèche. Il avait fait un pari avec Eren que c'était Zoé, alors qu'Eren plaçait son argent sur Sasha. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'Armin qui avait craché le morceau par accident, et le couple a perdu leur argent face à Mikasa.

**Semaine 10**

Eren sauta du lit exactement deux secondes après Rivaille alors que ce dernier se rua vers la salle de bain. Les nausées matinales avaient été vraiment intense dernièrement. Zoé (et d'autres femmes) affirmèrent que c'était tout-à-fait normal, et considérant que Rivaille était un homme, le niveau hormonal était probablement dans un déséquilibre fou.

Donnant à Rivaille un confortable massage dans le dos, Eren posa un baiser sur la temple de son compagnon.

‟Mon dieu que j'aimerais te tuer maintenant,ˮ ronchonna le plus petit alors qu'Il a été facilement ramassé du sol, porté à la façon d'une mariée vers le lit.

‟J'aimerais voir le bébé avant de mourir,ˮ songea Eren, plaçant Rivaille sur le lit délicatement. Ce dernier leva les yeux et donna à son amoureux un petit coup sur le bras.

‟Je blaguais. Je ne voudrais jamais ça.ˮ Rivaille tira le brunet devant, et Eren évita à peine de l'écraser. Heureusement, ses bras étaient  assez long que même le coude plié fournissait assez d'espace pour tenir à l'écart son poids de Rivaille, son taille spécialement.  La dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire c'est de blesser son partenaire et le bébé. ‟Cela dit, si je coupais ton pénis, est-ce qu'il repousserait? Ta forme titanesque n'a pas d'organes reproducteurs après tout..ˮ

Eren déglutit un peu. ‟J'aimerais bien garder cette partir de moi, s'il te plait...ˮ

‟C'est vrai. Je ne serais pas capable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait me satisfaire comme tu le fais,ˮsongea le capitaine pour lui-même, glissant une main sur le corps musclé à côté de lui. ‟Tu sais, Zoé dit que le sexe ne blesserait pas le bébé.ˮ

Eren hocha de la tête.‟ Oui, jusqu'en fin de grossesse.ˮ      

‟Tu lui a demandé aussi?ˮ

Un petit rougissement monta aux joues du titan.

**Semaine 14**

‟Je suis heureux que cette phase soit finie,ˮ gémit Rivaille. Donnez lui la grippe, ou peut-être la fière, tout sauf les nausées matinales qui, de tout façon, avaient décidé de tourmenté ses nuits parfois.

Eren donna à son partenaire un doux câlin qui était face à lui sur le lit. Rivaille se blottissait sous le menton de l'autre; son endroit préféré.   

‟J'ai entendu que tu aurais une envie. En as-tu eu, dernièrement?ˮ

‟Pas à ce que je sache... Peut-être plus tard.ˮ

‟Penses-tu que des seins te pousseront?ˮ

SLAP.

 

**Semaine 19**

Quelques mots sur la grossesse de Rivaille avaient atterri aux oreilles de quelques membres des brigades spéciales, qui ont décidé d'être les ordures qu'ils étaient toujours. Ils avaient choisi le matin quand Rivaille avait ordonné à l'unité de commencé l'entraînement, faire une course autour des champs d'entraînements. Sur les bases habituelles, il guidait le groupe aussi, mais Eren refusait de le laisser faire quoique se soit d'épuisant et ardu. D'où il était coincé à attendre que le groupe revienne.

Le temps moyen que ça prenait aux hommes pour compléter la course était d'environ trente minutes, et les membres des brigades spéciales ont choisi d'approcher le capitaine aux alentours de la moitié.

Rivaille avait été avisé d'eux le moment où il avait vu des chevaux avec un différent titre d'escouade dans sa direction. Ces chevaux portaient un ruban autour de leur tête indiquant qu'ils étaient des bridages spéciales.  Il espérait qu'ils allaient tout simplement passer, alors qu'il s'occupait de ses affaires en écrivant dans son calepin.

Hélas, aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un de ces jours paisibles.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent net devant lui, et Rivaille jeta un coup d'œil pour regarder les sept hommes qui descendirent de leur montures, s'en allant vers lui. Un seul regard, c'était tout ce dont Rivaille avait besoin pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire des actes de gentillesse. Personne étant saine d'esprit n'oserait l'approcher, donc ces hommes devaient être des nouvelles recrues, et des petits louveteaux curieux.

‟Capitaine Rivaille,ˮ salua un des membres, un grand blond avec les cheveux courts.

‟Est-ce-que je peux vous aider?ˮ questionna Levi avec un ton d'ennui, retournant à écrire dans son livre.

‟Ah, non, pas vraiment. Nous passions simplement et on vous a vu. Nous avons appris des nouvelles. Nous sommes seulement ici pour vous féliciter,ˮ dit un autre homme, étant plus gras mais pas gros.

Le capitaine oublia cela, ignorant la conversation sans réelle conviction. ‟D'accord.ˮ

‟Alors vous êtes vraiment enceint!ˮ s'exclama le premier blond avec excitation, cherchant à atteindre Rivaille.

‟Ne me touche pas,ˮsiffla dangereusement Rivaille, regardant la main qui hésita quand il a parlé. ‟Tu serais intelligent de savoir comment traiter tes supérieurs.ˮ

Environ la moitié du groupe se mit à railler, alors que l'autre moitié ria. ‟Est-ce-que vous plaisantez capitaine? D'aucune façon nous allons prendre ses ordres d'un fou qui a un monstre comme partenaire!ˮ

Rétrécissant son regard, ça ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde avant que l'un de ceux qui avait parlé voit le ciel, ses amis à l'envers, suivit de l'horizon étant dans sa ligne de vision. Ainsi qu'une soudaine douleur venant de la région de sa tête qui a heurté le sol.         

‟Pourquoi vous-ˮ Un bruyant bang, suivit d'une fumée noire fût tiré dans le ciel au loin, capta tous leur attention. Rivaille haussa un sourcil au signal, se demandant pourquoi ses subordonnés avait tiré ça. Le rouge signifiait qu'un homme était à terre, et le vert quand tout allait bien. Alors, il réalisa que en fait ça ne signifiait rien pour lui.     

 

Rivaille retourna son regard à l'homme qu'il avait envoyé au sol avec un coup. Il flanqua son pied contre la joue de l'homme, le gardant à plat contre le sol sablonneux, avant d'être maussade pour le reste. Il avait considéré de s'occuper des autres, quand il sentit le sol tremblé d'une manière qui lui était familière. Quelque chose... non, _quelqu'un_ , allait s'en venir. 

 

‟Je  vous suggère de quitter à cet instant. Les choses vont être horrible pour vous les gars.ˮ

 

" _GRAAAAUUGGHHHH!_ "

 

Tout les humains du site, excepté un, furent surpris mais le bruyant rugissement. Le sol commença à secouer de plus en plus, dans lequel Rivaille changea de position plus près du sol pour garder son équilibre. Les militaires ne furent pas chanceux, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient atterri sur leur derrière au sol.

‟Un t-titan!ˮ Un rouquin cria, pointant vers la source.

Une petite silhouette vue de loin commença à grandir en quelques secondes, courant en direction des humains.

‟Courrez!.ˮ

Rivaille regarda à la gang de lâches qui ne réussirent pas à attraper leur chevaux quand ces derniers ont fui en entendant le mugissement. Il regarda comme ces militaires, tétanisés à l'approche du titan avec horreur. Ils avaient commencé à crier, pleurer et courir. À la place d'imiter leurs actions, Rivaille se dirigea en direction de la massive créature humanoïde qui avait ralenti ses pas, marchant délicatement vers la petite silhouette pour réduire les tremblements de terre.  

Quand il fût assez près, le titan déposa un genou au sol, descendant sa forme. Il se pencha devant assez loin pour que son menton touche presque le sol. Rivaille marcha vers lui normalement, jusqu'à la grande mâchoire qui pourrait facilement le couper en deux. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.   

‟Quel est le problème? Jamais vu de titans auparavant?ˮ songea Rivaille, souriant au groupe de recrues qui étaient sur le point de pisser dans leur pantalon. Il alla toucher le menton du titan, le caressant comme si ça allait le réconforter. ‟Je suis désolé. Est-ce-que mon partenaire de monstre vous a effrayés? Vous savez, il aime quand même assez le goût de l'humain. De temps en temps, nous devons sacrifier quelqu'un pour garder son titan sous contrôle... Dite, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le souper ce soir? Il y en a assez pour les entrées, les repas principaux et les desserts...ˮ

Pour prouver ses dires, la large mâchoire du titan s'ouvrit, de la vapeur s'échappant d'entre ses dents. Il laissa un léger grognement qui envoya des frissons aux militaires.

XOXOXO

‟Avez-vous vu leur face ?!ˮ rigola à fond Zoe, comme le faisaient les autres membres du Bataillon d'exploration. ‟Ils étaient à _çaaaaaa_ de pisser dans leur pantalon, je vous le jure!ˮ Elle montra sa main, le pouce et l'index formant un ‟cˮ qui étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

‟C'est toi qui à tirer, n'est-ce-pas Zoe,ˮ sourit Rivaille. La femme n'avait jamais participé à la course, elle était une exception. À la place, elle regardait, se situant dans un grand arbre, équipée de jumelles et près à appeler de l'aide s'il y avait besoin. Essentiellement, elle était la seule qui avait l'équipement pour tirer le signal de fumée.

‟Bien sûr que c'est moi. C'est Eren qui m'a proposé ce signal si tu avais des problèmes. Il est tellement un grand protecteur, non?ˮ  

‟Il l'est,ˮ sourit un peu le capitaine.

C'était aussi la première fois que Rivaille avait vu le Bataillon d'exploration tout entier se porter à sa défense. Le reste du groupe était arrivé sur place, donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient commettre une tonne de meurtres. Regarder ces militaires se faire tout petit et s'enfuir de peur avait été absolument exaltant.

**Semaine 20**

‟Je vais faire ma demande à Rivaille.ˮ

Tout le monde dans le jardin _-Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthodlt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Ymir-_  fixa Eren avec leur mâchoire grande ouverte. Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que tout le monde l'aie enregistrer, comme la fois quand les nouvelles à propos de la grossesse de Rivaille avaient été révélées. Les filles commencèrent à crier de joie, alors que les gars donnèrent un grande tape mais amicale dans son dos. 

‟Oh mon dieu, quand vas-tu la faire?ˮ demanda Sasha toute excitée, les poings tremblant quand elle les avaient en face d'elle.

 

‟Très bientôt. J'ai déjà acheté la bague, regardez?ˮ Eren pris une boîte rouge dans sa poche, la présentant à ses amis. Il ouvrit la boîte, et à l'intérieur il y avait une alliance argentée qui avait un petit diamant qui était intégré dedans. À l'intérieur de la bague, il y avait une gravure avec le nom d'Eren et de Rivaille.

 

‟Je suis tellement contente pour toi Eren,ˮ dit Mikasa avec un sourire, et son frère adoptive fît de même. Il lui donna un câlin, la remerciant. Eren commença à être bombarder par encore plus de questions.

 

‟Quel est tout ce raffut?ˮ ronchonna Rivaille alors qu'il marcha dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas manqué Eren qui essayait frénétiquement de cacher quelque chose, mais il pouvait y penser pour plus tard. ‟C'est encore tôt le matin. Les personnes doivent dormir aussi, vous savez.ˮ

 

Les membres du Bataillon d'exploration devinrent silencieux entre eux dans la tentative de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien qui se passait. Pourtant, Armin pensa que c'était une bonne occasion, et donna à son meilleur ami un coup de coude contre son bras. Quand Eren refusa de répondre ou de bouger, il donna des coups plus forts au brunet.

 

‟Armin, quoi !ˮ dit Eren aussi doucement que possible, mais bouillonnant, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule fois la petite personne qui avait juste marcher pour prendre l'air.

 

‟C'est la bonne occasion!ˮ

 

‟ _Là !?_ J'aurais espéré que ce soit quelque part d'un peu plus grandiose!ˮ

 

‟C'est un jardin, avec une grande fontaine émanant un grand sentiment d'amour. À quel point au juste avais-tu planifié que ce soit gros quand tu la feras?ˮ

 

‟Je ne sais pas. Un restaurant ou quelque chose du genre.ˮ

 

‟Tu veux vraiment lui faire ta demande devant les civiles? Il ne va pas apprécié ça.ˮ

 

‟Qui ne va pas apprécier quoi?ˮ demanda Rivaille juste à côté du groupe, et Eren sursauta, faisant en sorte que la boîte rouge glisse de sa poche quand il essaya de retirer sa main.

 

La distance entre le sol et Rivaille qui était beaucoup plus petit qu'Eren qui était bien plus grand, le capitaine récupéra la boîte du sol pour l'examiner. Il avait à peine haussé un sourcil que son partenaire lui repris, ayant l'air un peu rougissant.

 

‟Ah-ˮ bégaya Eren, réalisant qu'il avait déjà trop agi de manière suspicieuse. Rivaille lui fronça les sourcils et il déglutit. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir ses amis hocher la tête avec un air d'encouragement. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il tomba sur un genou, peut-être trop rapidement alors que ça devint douloureux. Il ouvrit la boîte en même temps, exposant son contenu à Rivaille.    

 

‟VOUDRAIS-TUM'ÉPOUSER?!ˮ laissa échapper Eren par accident à cause de la nervosité.

 

Rivaille cligna des yeux à la vue de l'accessoire pendant qu'il enregistrait les mots que l'autre venait tout juste de balbutier. Involontairement, il sentit son visage se réchauffer un peu, et il plaça la paume de sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter d'échapper des mots embarrassants. Il était abasourdit par ce qu'Eren venait tout juste de faire, en face des autres, qui plus est. 

‟Gamin...que penses-tu faire au juste...ˮ murmura Rivaille, son regard évitant ces yeux verts sincères.

 ‟Je t'aime Levi,ˮ commença le brunet, son ton plus confident cette fois-ci. ‟Depuis le moment où on s'est rencontrés, tu es toujours dans mon esprit. Je ne veux rien de plus que d'être à tes côtés, contre vents et marées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu es, et seras le seul avec qui je veux être pour toujours. ˮ

‟Quels mots enfantins. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais le plus,ˮricana le capitaine.

Eren se leva, immédiatement sur la défensive. ‟Ce n'est vr-ˮ Il fût interrompu par un doigt placé sur ses lèvres, le taisant efficacement.

‟Es-tu en train de dire que tu m'aimeras plus que le bébé? Je te tuerai, stupide père de mon enfant.ˮ

Le brunet sentit son esprit allez au ciel. Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire la joie qu'il avait, et la seule façon qu'il semblait être capable de le montrer était de ramasser Rivaille dans ses bras, prenant le petit homme facilement. Il avait ses bras autour des cuisses de Rivaille, le hissant dans les airs. À cette hauteur, il pouvait blottir sa joue contre la petit bosse sur le ventre de son compagnon.

‟N'ose pas le regretter!ˮ menaça Rivaille, mais avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Normalement, il n'aimait pas quand Eren le prenait de cette manière en face des autres, mais il était trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Rivaille baissa sa tête pour embrasser Eren, sentant que la vie ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

**Semaine 24**

‟C'est ce qu'on appelle un mariage éclair, n'est-ce-pas?ˮ ricana Jean alors qu'il regardait le marié en train de se faire préparer par Mikasa, Sasha et Annie. L'autre marié était dans une autre pièce (Eren ne savait pas où, et personne ne lui dirait) avait Zoe, Ymir et Historia. Le reste du Bataillon d'exploration, les hommes, s'arrangeaient avec les autres choses comme la décoration, la nourriture et etc.   

 

Eren fronça les sourcils à son coéquipier brièvement, mais laissa tomber cette affaire puisqu'il savait que ça se voulait une blague, mais un fait aussi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait eu un jour où il se serait marié pour être honnête. Être avec Levi c'était formidable, et de faire les vœux en fait avaient été une pensée de loin. Pourtant, les voici. 

‟N'est-ce-pas excitant?ˮ dit Armin dans un état un peu rêveur. ‟Tu vas te marier Eren! Les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer à quel point je suis content pour toi!ˮ  

 

‟Hey, si Levi et moi pouvons le faire, alors tu peux Jean et toi,ˮ dit le brunet, taquinant son meilleur ami qui rougit et qui essaya de le frapper. 

 

‟Argh! Armin, ne ruine pas notre travail!ˮ s'exclama Sasha, se débarrassant du blond qui faisait la moue. Ce dernier s'éloigna de son meilleur ami, et Jean lui donna un baiser affectueux sur le front pendant qu'il fronça les sourcils à Eren pour avoir taquiner Armin. 

XOXOXO

Le marié se tenait nerveusement sur la première marche du  podium, regardant les invités. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de personnes soient présentes, mais là encore, tous les membres du Bataillon d'exploration et leurs compagnons étaient invités. C'était un gros groupe dans le parc, mais un évènement privé loin des yeux des civils. Après tout, c'était assez inhabituel de voir deux hommes se marier.   

Les cloches commencèrent à sonner, indiquant l'arrivée de l'autre marié. Eren se racla la gorge, tendit la main à son garçon d'honneur, Reiner, puisqu'Armin avait été choisi pour être celui de Rivaille. Quand il ne reçu rien de l'autre titan, il lui jeta un regard.

‟Reiner? Où est l'alliance?ˮ questionna lentement Eren, le sentant un peu plus pâle. De tous les temps pour que les objets manquent...

Reiner avait recouvrit sa bouche, murmurant dans sa main et évitant des yeux le regard du marié. ‟Suz ja zarière...ˮ

‟Quoi? Je ne peux rien entendre avec ta main sur ta bouche.ˮ

Quand Reiner avait retiré sa main, Eren vit que la face de l'homme était rouge vif. ‟J'ai dit: 'Il est sur la jarretière!' ˮ

‟La jarret-ˮ

‟C'est moi, _chéri,_ ˮ retentit la voix de Levi et Eren se retourna brusquement. À l'instant où ses yeux verts s'étaient fixés sur son partenaire tout, excepté pour Rivaille, n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Le vêtement du plus petit homme avait stoppé le cœur d'Eren.

Sur la tête de Rivaille, il y avait une couronne de fleurs blanches auquelle il y avait un voile attaché dessus flottant derrière le marié. Il y avait des manchettes qui arrêtaient aux coudes, et des rubans qui étaient aux poignets. Il portait une robe blanche qui était coupée à la poitrine au niveau des aisselles. Elle suivait la silhouette de l'homme jusqu'aux hanches où elle s'évasait un peu, créant plusieurs couches diagonales comme des rideaux. Au long des bords du vêtement, il y avait des designs complexes de fleurs, créant un motif qui était attirant pour les yeux... Était-ce des talons de verre?!

‟Tu as donné ta langue au chat?ˮ songea le capitaine, satisfait par l'expression de son futur mari.    

‟Quo.. non... Pourquoi... Je pensais...ˮ Eren était sûr que durant leur dernière conversation pour les habits, Rivaille avait absolument détesté l'idée d'être dans une robe de mariée. Le plan était qu'Eren porte l'habit noir, alors que Rivaille prend le blanc. Alors pourquoi il portait une robe?!

‟Surpris? Je trouvais qu'elle m'irait bien,ˮ dit Rivaille, regardant sa robe et faisant un pas devant. C'était à ce moment qu'Eren remarqua que la robe avait des fentes sur les côtés, révélant une peau 'crémeuse' en-dessous...

‟La jarretière!ˮ s'exclama Eren. Il regarda l'accessoire 'froufrous' qui était autour sur la cuisse de Rivaille, comme une ganse de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle...  

‟Oh, ça?ˮ Rivaille commença à ricaner, ‟Reiner ne t'a-t-il pas dit où était l'alliance?ˮ 

Le brunet jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui essayait autant que possible un contact visuel. C'est quand Armin apparu derrière Rivaille, rigolant. 

‟Tu vas devoir aller chercher l'anneau Eren,ˮ dit Armin, décidant de l'aider. ‟Ah, mais il y a une attrape. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes mains.ˮ

‟Quoi?! Mais si je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains alors...ˮ La seule autre partie de son corps qui était libre pour récupérer ce petit objet était sa _bouche_.  
Une chaise avait été placé sur le podium et Rivaille s'assit, présentant sa jambe à Eren. ‟C'est attaché au côté intérieur. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une seule façon.ˮ

Eren déglutit. La foule entière commença à l'encourager, quelques uns le narguaient. Il souhaitait qu'il pouvait cacher sa tête sous le sable. Cela dit, il se retrouva les bras coincés derrière lui, courtoisie de Reiner et d'Armin. Pendant qu'il se débattait à moitié pour se libérer, une paire de minces jambes eurent leur cheville croisées derrière son cou, Eren se trouvant à regarder ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de la robe que Rivaille portait.

 _Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu_... C'était tellement embarrassant pour lui. Sa tête entière était sous la robe, et il pouvait entendre les autres hurler comme des loups et des sons suspicieux. Déglutinant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix à part de chercher l'anneau.

‟Ne prend pas trop de temps. Qui sait ce que les gens peuvent penser sur ce que tu fais en-dessous...ˮ entendit Eren, taquiné par Rivaille.      

Eren aurait levé les yeux si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il était totalement embarrassé, devant jouer à ce jeu. Néanmoins, il tint compte de ces mots, cherchant frénétiquement l'alliance argentée. Et il l'a finalement trouvé... attaché devant la... _culotte_ ?! C'était un sous-vêtement féminin!

Incapable de tolérer plus la température qui semblait avoir doublée sous la robe, Eren s'élanca pour prendre l'anneau, frôlant accidentellement ses lèvres contre la bosse qui n'aurait jamais exister si Rivaille était une femme. Il sentit Rivaille trembler un peu au contact, mais il devait ôter cette pensée avant que ce soit un peu trop dure à contrôler.

Eren se libéra du confinement venant de la robe et de la prise de ses amis, et tout le monde se déchaîna à la vue de la bague dans la bouche d'Eren. Rivaille lui-même souriait, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour lui de faire cela devant les autres. Même si ça avait probablement été le plus embarrassant moment de sa vie, Eren savait que ça avait voulu le coup. Il pouvait finalement glisser l'objet sur l'annulaire de son âme soeur.       

**Semaine 28**

Une petite invasion de titans de 3 à 4 mètres s'était produite dans le district sud, causant la rupture d'un conduit qui connectait le drainage vers le mur intérieur des terres extérieures. Le Bataillon d'exploration avait été appelé pour assisté, étant la partie offensive pendant que la garde stationnaire était en défense. La situation n'était pas drastique, mais c'était presque devenu une bataille d'un siècle pour quelque uns.  

‟Irvin est dans le district nord; il ne sera pas là à temps pour diriger le squad,ˮ siffla le capitaine.

‟C'est pourquoi nous devons nous en occuper,ˮ insista Eren. Plusieurs d'entre eux, y compris lui, avait littéralement formé une chaîne humaine devant le capitaine avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser passer. 

Rivaille regarda l'adolescent qui lui tenait tête, comme il le faisait aux autres. Les problèmes personnels de côté, il avait une position à garder, amoureux ou pas. ‟Ce sont mes hommes; je dois être là pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.ˮ

‟Et étant tes hommes, nous te demandons seulement que tu nous fasses confiance.ˮ Le brunet tomba à genou, surprenant Rivaille quand il posa son front contre la petite bosse qui était son petit. ‟Je ne peux pas vous perdre tout les deux.ˮ

‟...ˮ Rivaille avait perdu ses mots. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il marchait inconsciemment dans le combat. Le Bataillon d'exploration était sa famille, et il ne voulait pas perdre personne. Surtout pas le père de son enfant. 

‟Nous pouvons maîtriser ça, capitaine,ˮ sourit Sasha, faisant un signe de la paix. À côté d'elle, Annie approuvait.

‟Ouais,  c'est ça que vous nous avez entraînés à faire. De plus, nous avons nos propres titans pour combattre. Ces nains de 3 à 4 mètres sont rien.,ˮ dit Reiner, la tête haute. Se transformer en titan était en dernier recourt, surtout parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas effrayé les citoyens pour rien.

‟Puis, diriger est ce pourquoi vous m'avez entraîné, n'est-ce-pas?ˮ Jean leva le pouce. ‟Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber.ˮ

Rivaille pouvait seulement cligner des yeux face aux mots que les autres ont dit. Ça lui fît réaliser qu'il continuait à les voir comme les enfants qu'ils étaient il y a deux ans. Sans le savoir, il sourit un peu et laissa échapper un ricanement après. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant- ils étaient des vétérans avec des objectifs, le meilleur qu'il pouvait avoir et être fier.

Au garde-à-vous, il lança un regard à la troupe devant lui avec son autorité habituelle et ordonna avec un ton autoritaire: ‟Lieutenant Kirschtein sera en charge de cette opération. Si quelques uns d'entre vous n'adhérent pas à ses ordres je m'en occuperai. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est de tuer des titans, et que vos derrières soient de retour avant le souper. Comprit?!ˮ

‟Oui, chef!ˮ Le Bataillon d'exploration posa leur poing droit contre le côté gauche de leur torse, genoux et pieds ensembles au garde-à-vous.

‟Partez!ˮ cria Rivaille.

Le squad tira immédiatement les flèches de leur manœuvre tridimensionnelle sur les plus hautes bâtisses, prenant de la hauteur. Eren le fît aussi, mais seulement après avoir donner un rapide baiser sur la joue du capitaine. 

**Semaine 31**

‟Est-ce-que vous vous décidez sur les noms?ˮ demanda Armin, se détournant du livre à propos de l'éducation sur les bébés. Il y avait eu un peu de malaises de le faire au départ, mais Mikasa et lui s'était mis d'accord qu'ils seraient là pour l'enfant d'Eren et de Levi de toutes les manières possibles. En plus, il aimait les enfants. Mikasa aussi, et elle s'était même misse au tricot pour faire au bébé un foulard similaire au sien.  

Eren regarda son partenaire qui ne lui retourna pas un seul coup d'œil. Mais il savait que Rivaille écouterait la conversation. 

‟Pas excatemment. J'allait laisser Rivaille choisir le nom du bébé .ˮ

‟Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions,ˮ dit Rivaille sans détourné le regard du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Le livre était commodément placé sur son ventre, qui était un bon avantage.

‟Lequel des noms l'enfant portera-t-il?ˮ demanda Armin par curiosité. Ça serait bien de le savoir maintenant, alors ils pourraient prendre un prénom qui marcherait bien et qui sonnerait bien. 

‟Ce sera Jeager.ˮ

Eren fixa, les yeux écarquillés, Rivaille.  Celui-ci lâcha un 'pourquoi?'.

‟Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, et je ne l'utiliserais pas de tout manière. Et techniquement, tu es le père.ˮ

‟Vrai,ˮ intervint Armin, et par une chance inouïe il fût directement dans la section sur les noms de bébés dans le livre qu'il a pris. ‟Quel genre de nom recherchez-vous? Il y en a beaucoup par origine... oh, et par la première lettre? Nous avons absolument besoin celui d'un garçon et d'une fille, juste au cas où! ˮ

Eren pouvait difficilement suivre l'enthousiasme du blond pour chercher le nom du bébé. ‟J'avais pensé à quelque chose qui commençait avec un 'e', suivi de deux 'l' comme le nom de Rivaille.ˮ

‟Ell...ˮ Armin commença à penser à des noms qui pourraient débuter par ces trois lettres. ‟Comment tu trouves Elliot pour un garçon et Ellena pour une fille?ˮ

‟Ils ont l'air bien,ˮ dit Eren.

‟Et puis toi, Mikasa? Ta famille était d'origine orientale, n'est-ce-pas? Sais-tu quelques noms orientaux?ˮ

La femme aux cheveux noirs cligna des yeux durant une seconde ou deux. ‟Traditionnellement, ils aiment appeler leur enfant selon l'ordre des nombres... alors 'Ichi'? ˮ

Le visage d'Armin s'illumina lorsqu'il compris ce que le mot voulait dire. ‟'Ichi?'Je me rappelle que ça signifit le chiffre 'un' dans ta langue natale Mikasa?ˮ

‟Fermez-là,ˮ craqua Rivaille tout d'un coup. Tout le monde cligna des yeux face à l'emportement. ‟Tu ne veux pas parler à propos de ' _itchy_ ' maintenant, ou je te gifle avec mes mammelons.ˮ

 

Armin pouvait seulement observé, les yeux écarquillé à cause de ce que le terrible Rivaille d'autrefois venait tout juste de dire. Il lança un regard à Eren, qui haussa juste les épaules.

 

Finalement, ils étaient restés avec Elliot et Ellena.

 

**Semaine 36**

 

Anxiété d'Eren grandissait de plus en plus, et ça prenait tout ce que Rivaille avait en-dedans de lui pour ne pas poignarder son mari à mort. Mais encore, il était grandement nerveux aussi, pourtant il faisait une meilleure job en le cachant.

 

Rivaille ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller quelque part sans avoir Eren à ses côtés. Le garçon était pratiquement une sangsue. Rivaille ne s'en souciait pas puisqu' Eren avait pris l'habitude de le porter à certains moments. Cela l'aidait beaucoup à ne pas souffrir  du dos et des pieds. Il estima que ça aurait pu être pire, considérant que le bébé avait du sang de titan. Une fois, il avait eu un cauchemar dans lequel son estomac était si gros qu'il semblait être enceint comme lui. Il avait fini par ne plus parler à Eren pendant cette journée.   

 

‟ _Tu commenceras par sentir des contractions plus souvent à partir de maintenant. Plusieurs fois tu penseras que tu es due, mais ce ne sera pas le cas._ ˮ Ce fût les mots de Zoe qu'elle avait dits il y a longtemps, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient proche de la fin du terme, Eren devenait facilement agité à chaque fois que Rivaille grinçait des dents à la moindre petite douleur.

 

Néanmoins, la plupart des jours étaient sans-douleur pour Rivaille,  et aujourd'hui la majorité des membres du Bataillon d'exploration étaient en congé. Contrairement aux autres couples qui décidaient de faire une sortie, Eren et Rivaille avaient choisi de rester à la maison.

 

Pour Rivaille, le lit était la meilleure invention de tout les temps. Il se plaça sur son côté droit, ce qui était la plus confortable des positions. Eren, comme d'habitude, lui faisait des câlins par derrière, ses mains ne quittant jamais le ventre de Rivaille qui était bien arrondi. Le bébé avait été pas mal actif des derniers temps, le tortillant souvent à l'intérieur de sa maison.      


Tout le monde avait hâte de voir le nouveau-né.

**Semaine 39**

‟Zoe! Réveillez-vous!ˮ Plusieurs voix firent sursauter cette dernière de son sommeil. Avec  un regard brumeux, elle identifia qu'il était deux heures du matin.  

 

‟Huh? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Les titans attaquent?ˮ dit faiblement la femme alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Les visages de Connie et Sasha se tenaient là.

 

‟C'est plus important que ça! Le capitaine est en train d'accoucher!ˮ

 

Zoe ne se soucia guère qu'elle porte sa chemise de nuit. Elle quitta sa chambre comme l'éclair, prit ses lunettes et un sac préparer pour cet évènement. ‟Allez chercher la sage-femme qui est proche de votre bloque! Vous savez où elle reste, non?ˮ

 

‟Oui, on y va!ˮ Les deux s'en allèrent vers les escaliers, pendant que Zoe courra en direction de la chambre qu'Eren et Rivaille partageaient.

 

Elle entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'elle enregistra fût la face contorsionnée de Rivaille. Plusieurs des autres compagnons d'armes étaient présent, et elle les chassa, laissant uniquement Eren et ses deux plus proches amis.

 

‟Mikasa va chercher de l'eau chaude et toi Armin, prend le plus grand nombre de couvertures possibles,ˮ ordonna Zoe. Les derniers ne manquèrent pas de temps à faire ce qu'il leur avait été attribué.

 

‟Tu n'a pas vraiment le bon timing Rivaille,ˮ dit la femme, le taquinant un peu alors qu'elle pris plusieurs objets dans son sac.

 

‟Comme si je pouvais contrôler ça,ˮ grogna le petit homme. Sa main serrant celle d'Eren, menaçant de broyer les os de son partenaire. Eren grimaça à la poigne, mais il ne dit rien. La douleur qu'il ressentait était probablement rien comparé à celle de Rivaille.  

 

‟C'est vrai. Je vais regarder ton ventre,ˮ dit Zoe avant de palper ses doigts contre celui-ci. Elle pouvait sentir des contractions et elle les compta soigneusement. ‟Ouais, le bébé arrive vraiment. Comment le supportes-tu?ˮ

 

‟ _Juste. Crissement. Fabuleusement._ ˮ

 

‟Je prend ça comme un bon signe. ˮ

XOXOXO

Avec les efforts combinés de Zoe et de la sage-femme qui était arrivée à temps, l'accouchement eu lieu sans complication. Personne ne savait comment, mais aucun ne s'en souciait. Tout ce qui importait, c'est que Rivaille et son petit bébé étaient hors de danger.

Pour la sécurité du bébé, personne à part ses parents avaient le droit d'être dans la même pièce pour les deux prochains jours. Ça convenait aux parent, qui voulaient rien faire d'autre que d'admirer le nouveau-né dans leurs bras.

Il était la copie de son père, avec des yeux verts incroyable avec des petits cheveux bruns. Eren ne pouvait pas être plus fier que ça. Il donna une tonne de tendres baisers à son partenaire autant qu'à leur fils. La vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure que cela.

**Semaine 39 plus 2 jours**

‟Voici Elliot,ˮ introduit Eren fièrement. Tout le monde entoura le petit bébé, qui ne semblait pas le moindrement affecté par le nombre de visage qui était autour de lui. Ils pouvaient facilement déterminer que le garçon avait un cœur courageux. Même quand les membres  prirent Elliot dans leurs bras, ce dernier ne fît aucun son.  

Rivaille ne savait pas s'il devait être ravit qu'il y avait des gens curieux de voir le nouveau-né, ou être agacé que sa pièce soit présentement envahie par tant de personnes. Leurs souliers! La boue et le sable parto- ah peu importe. Il fera nettoyé ça plus tard par Eren. C'était la faute du gamin d'avoir inviter tout le monde de toute façon.   

À la fin de la journée, Eren plaça Elliot dans le berceau fait à la main qui lui avait été donné comme présent par Historia et Ymir. Le foulard que Mikasa avait tricoté était clairement l'objet préféré d'Elliot, puisque le bébé s'accrochait à celui-ci et il pleurait s'il n'était pas avec lui. Un fois qu'Elliot s'endormit, Eren se plaça à côté de Rivaille, faisant attention à ce que ses jambes ne touchent pas les parties inférieures du corps de Rivaille.  

Satisfait, Eren donna à son compagnon un baiser reconnaissant sur le nez, alors que Rivaille se blottit contre son endroit favori, sous le menton d'Eren.

À vrai dire, Rivaille avait eu la chance d'entendre la conversation entres les amis à propos d'avoir des enfants, il y a un bout de temps. Il avait pu voir l'expression d'Eren et le désir ardant au fond de celle-ci. C'était alors que Rivaille pensa en fait qu'il voudrait vraiment, mais vraiment avoir le bébé d'Eren. Ça avait dû déclencher quelque chose,  remerciements à la physiologie des titans. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Rivaille blâma sur les derniers évènements.

Bien sûr, ça ne sera jamais révélé à Eren. C'était son secret qu'il gardait pour lui.  

**Fin**

 


End file.
